


No Regrets, Only More Glitter

by fearme_idoballet (dumblonde64)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Glitter, I wrote this while I was manic, Nico isn't a cupcake, sprinkles, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblonde64/pseuds/fearme_idoballet
Summary: Nico woke up to Percy pouring a bucket of glitter on him.It only went downhill from there.______________________In which the author was manic, became convinced they were God and didn't need to take their meds (They did), writes this monstrosity, finds it a month later when no longer manic, says "fuck it." and decides to post it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	No Regrets, Only More Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFics/gifts).



> The title is my life motto. I wish I could say I were joking, but its been my yearbook quote, I have a custom phone case with it written in glitter, et cetera. It's my motto, and I'm committed.
> 
> This is for FrostyFics, because I love you and want you to suffer. Go check their stuff out, she's actually talented unlike me. Actually, he hasn't posted anything yet, but ze will soon. Or Else.

Nico woke up to Percy pouring a bucket of glitter on him.  
It only went downhill from there.

"Dude. WHat the FUCK. WHY."

Nico splutters, as he fumbles for his sword, and begins doing his level best to skewer Percy. Unfortunately, it's proving to be difficult, 'cause, y'know, HE HAS GLITTER IN HIS EYES. Percy just cackles, easily avoiding Nico's errant swipes, and throwing a few extra handfuls of glitter, and what looks to be...  
"ARE THOSE FUCKING SPRINKLES??? I AM NOT A GODDAMN CUPCAKE."

Percy just giggles, and then decides to be safe and hightail it out of the Hades cabin.

"JAckson, I HOPE YOu KNOW, THAT WHEN YOU DIE AND GO TO THE UNDERWORLD, I'LL BE THERE, WAITING, AND YOU'LL GO TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT, WHERE YOU'LL SPEND ETERNITY TRYING TO CLEAN GLITTER OFF OF THINGS" Nico hollered after him.

**Author's Note:**

> WHy


End file.
